


Melograno

by Dhely



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhely/pseuds/Dhely
Summary: Ho scritto questa fic alla fine della seconda puntata, non ho potuto resistere. Quindi qualunque cosa verrà svelata dopo non la posso sapere.. consideriamola un'AU dunque!E' ambientata prima dell'inizio della serie, in Russia.Devo ringraziare tantissimo, come sempre, @EnryS: io l'ho convinta a iniziare l'anime, e lei mi ha convinto a scrivere questa fic!PS: per i fan di Katsuki: compare pochissimo, appena nominato, quindi se cercate lui, I'm sorry :(, non è la fic giusta...





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnryS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnryS/gifts).



Yuri conosce il freddo.  Conosce il suo sapore sulle labbra, la sua consistenza sulla pelle. Riconosce il suo odore e il rumore, anche. Riconosce ad occhi chiusi il suo riverberare vagamente alieno sotto i neon bianchissimi della pista di pattinaggio.

Conosce il rumore del ghiaccio sotto le lame, può dire se un salto sarà ben eseguito o no dal suono, prima ancora di spiccare realmente il volo.

Cadere e rialzarsi, cadere e rialzarsi.

Ancora e ancora.

Il freddo è sempre lì, fisso, ad avvolgerlo, ad abbracciarlo, a.. proteggerlo.

Non gli ha mai dato fastidio, il freddo.

E sa che ad ogni caduta bisogna rialzarsi.

Lo sa, lo ha saputo da sempre.

Conosce altre cose, ancora, ma tutto quello che sa davvero è rinchiuso in quelle mura, con il ghiaccio sotto una lama di metallo e il cielo riempito di neon.

Lì dentro non ci sono mai stati problemi.

Lì dentro è tutto chiaro, semplice, netto. Come il ghiaccio che si scheggia sotto la lama del pattino.

Così come.. la lama nel toccare il ghiaccio ha un leggero sbandamento, i muscoli sui fianchi si contraggono per mantenere l’equilibrio, il baricentro si sposta.

Yuri si irrigidisce, poi scivola, cade. Con un tonfo sordo che riecheggia per tutta la pista, batte con una spalla contro la paratia chiara.

Il loro istruttore urla.

Yuri sorride.

Cadere e rialzarsi.

Un suo compagno si ferma accanto a lui, le lame sollevano una miriade di schegge di ghiaccio. Per un attimo pare formarsi un arcobaleno proprio lì, davanti a lui.

Per un attimo Yuri può allungare le mani e tenerlo fra le dita.

“Hey, che botta! Stai bene?”

\---

Bene.

Stare bene era un concetto un po’ distante, per quello che lo riguardava, vagamente annebbiato.

Yuri scrollò piano la spalla, il dolore era calato, solo un fastidio basso e costante: niente di rotto, sarebbe uscito solo un livido. Quello era bene, no?

Sì, lo era. Non poteva permettersi il lusso di rompersi qualcosa.

Non poteva e non voleva. Aveva ancora molte, moltissime ore di allenamento da fare e un programma da mettere in piedi.

Poi il resto , anche.

La vita fuori da là. Lontano dai pattini, dal ghiaccio, dai salti, dall'allenamento.

Sbuffò.

La sua corsa era un battere ritmato contro l’asfalto duro, ghiacciato, il suo respiro piccoli ciuffi bianchi che gli scappavano dalle labbra nascoste dalla sciarpa.

Le luci delle auto lo colpivano per un attimo, tirando fuori ombre lunghissime e scure a scivolare contro il muro scrostato: il viale a quell'ora era quasi vuoto, i passanti rari, li incrociava intabarrati in giacconi pesanti e cappelli calati fin quasi sugli occhi.

All'angolo il solito spacciatore chiacchierava con uno di passaggio. Una bottiglia di vodka in una mano lui, l’altro una sigaretta fra le labbra: tacquero al suo passaggio e gli puntarono gli occhi sulla schiena, come ogni sera.

Importava?

No, certo che no.

Yuri si strinse di più nella giacca.

Era strano pensare quanto la vita fosse piena di rituali, anche inutili, anche stupidi.

Quell'uomo: non sapeva chi fosse, eppure era sempre lì. E ogni sera quell'uomo lo osservava passare in silenzio. La sera che fosse passato senza trovarlo gli sarebbe parso strano.

Socchiuse appena gli occhi. O forse sarebbe stato lui a non passare più di lì, una sera.

Deglutì lentamente troppi pensieri stupidi che rischiavano di affollargli la mente, cacciandoli giù, in fondo all'anima.

Voltò di nuovo seguendo una stradina. Il grande spiazzo davanti alla serie di palazzi era segnato da crepe e graffiti, per un attimo si chiese se sarebbe stato il caso fare come quando era un bambino, e seguirne i segni colorati come a rincorrere una qualche farfalla. Si disse di no, era buio, era tardi. Aveva freddo e fame.

La stanchezza Yuri non si permise di sentirla.

L’androne era ampio e vuoto, agli angoli forse avrebbe visto dei rifiuti, o degli uomini che avevano cercato riparo per  la notte, ma si costrinse a tenere gli occhi fissi avanti. L’ascensore era rotto da almeno sette mesi, la fascia gialla che ne sbarrava l’ingresso era stato strappata.

Affrontò i gradini a due a due: allenamento aerobico intenso. Un piano, due piani. Smise di contarli dopo un po’.

Finalmente il corridoio giusto, la porta. Bussò e aprì senza attendere l’avanti.

“Ciao! Sono tornato!”

Un basso brusio, la televisione accesa. Dei passi lenti attorno al tavolo.

Yuri abbassò gli occhi su un grande micione grigio, tutto intento a strusciarglisi contro le gambe

“Ciao Lars.”

___

 

Salto. Diaframma e fianchi, tenuta buona.

Salto. Di nuovo, ancora, spalle, schiena. Bene

Mezzo giro. Postura. Ginocchia morbide. Sì.

Trottola. Concentrazione.

Abbassò le mani, strette attorno al corpo, poi tornò ad allargarle.

Improvvisamente, di nuovo, l’equilibrio vacillò. Dovette aprire le braccia e uscire dalla trottola ben prima di quanto avesse voluto.

“Yuri, che hai per la testa! Ti vuoi impegnare?”

“Ma non rompere il cazzo!” sibilò fra i denti. Non ebbe il coraggio di alzare gli occhi sugli spalti.

“Libera la pista, muoviti!”

Si trovò ad obbedire suo malgrado.

Aveva rovinato tutto, cazzo. Tutto!

Si sedette sulla panca sbeccata appoggiata contro il muro. Guardare gli altri per cosa? Per vedere quanto erano sgraziati e senza talento? Per vedere quanto lui era superiore? Per sentirsi ..umiliato?

C’era Yakov Feltsman sugli spalti! Cazzo! L’allenatore di Victor Nikiforov!

Ed era lì! E lui..

Deglutì. L’allenatore di Victor Nikiforov.

Doveva.. pensare. Doveva avere un’altra occasione. Si strappò via i pattini.

Se non avesse avuto lo sguardo reso opaco dalla furia e da lacrime che non voleva neppure considerare, avrebbe notato chiaramente le cuciture lise, i punti strappati che non tenevano più insieme il cuoio. Aveva cercato di rattopparli alla bell'e meglio con del nastro adesivo ma, dannazione!, non era servito a niente. Deglutì la rabbia.

Erano vecchi.

Erano già vecchi l’anno precedente e ci aveva pattinato dentro altri dodici mesi. Aveva fatto tutto quello che poteva fare, e questi maledetti avevano ceduto il giorno esatto in cui Feltsman era venuto lì in quel palazzetto schifoso!

Calma, Yuri, calma.

Doveva pensare, sì. Doveva.. inventarsi qualcosa. Non poteva finire così. Non l’avrebbe fatto finire così.

A nessun costo!

Si morse un labbro.

Sapeva che Feltsman sarebbe rimasto un altro giorno, quindi aveva ventiquattro ore. E Feltsman poteva essere il trampolino per la nazionale. Un conto era vincere piccole competizioni locali, un conto era..

Il fiato gli si incastrò in gola.

Pensò al Grand Prix, a Victor Nikiforov, alla sua carriera. Pensò ai soldi che non sarebbero più stati un problema, alle coreografie, ai costumi, agli allenamenti. Era quella la vita che avrebbe dovuto fare, era quella la vita che gli spettava.

Lasciò cadere a terra i pattini.

Ventiquattro ore.

Da qualche parte, in sottofondo, percepiva chiaramente il suono delle lame sul ghiaccio, il rumore di un corpo che si contraeva per il salto. Contò i secondi, in aria. Il pattinatore toccò il ghiaccio troppo presto, a metà rotazione, e ovviamente cadde.

Risate.

Tutto attorno a lui c’erano chiacchiere, persone allegre. Gente che non sapeva cosa stava capitando.

Yuri lo sapeva, fin troppo bene.

Si guardò intorno, disperato.

Era troppo piccolo rispetto agli altri, lo era sempre stato: non abbastanza alto, non abbastanza grande. Tutti i suoi compagni d’allenamento avevano pattini di due, tre misure più grosse. Chiederli in prestito – anche se mai si fossero degnati di farlo – non avrebbe cambiato molto le cose.

Di nuovo fissò i pattini, il cuoio reso lucido dall'usura, le cuciture saltate, i passanti di metallo che avevano ormai perso il colore e che stavano attaccati per un qualche miracolo.. forse avrebbe potuto recuperare almeno le lame.

Forse.

Ma aveva ventiquattrore.

I pattini costavano uno sproposito e gli ultimi soldi del torneo provinciale erano finiti pagando il riscaldamento. Si era detto che doveva comprarne un paio nuovi almeno venti volte nell'ultimo anno, ma c’erano sempre spese più urgenti, più pressanti.

E ora c’era lì Yakov Feltsman e lui non aveva un paio di pattini decenti!

‘fanculo!

Non sarebbe finita così.

Ficcò i pattini nella sacca e nell'alzarsi quasi travolse Ivan.

“Di’ al coach che torno domani, oggi ho da fare!”

Non attese che quell'idiota gli rispondesse, e non si sforzò neppure si sentire cosa avesse da urlargli dietro.

Non avrebbe permesso che finisse così.

\---

 

Yuri non aveva molti amici. Non era mia stato un tipo cordiale e loquace.

A scuola passava solo il tempo strettamente necessario, tutte le sue giornate le trascorreva al palazzetto, a pattinare, o ad allenarsi prima di pattinare, o a fare allenamento dopo aver pattinato. Da quando aveva scoperto di essere bravo sul ghiaccio – talmente bravo da poter vincere, e guadagnare dei soldi veri – quella era stata la sua vita.

Anche se suonava spietato, ne era felice, in un certo senso. Poteva aiutare il nonno facendo qualcosa che amava, e ormai era diventata una cosa così normale che non ci pensava neppure più a tutto quello che avrebbe potuto rimpiangere.

Come se poi, davvero, ci fosse qualcosa da rimpiangere.

Cosa? Feste? Vodka? Amici di scuola?

C’era qualcosa d’altro in serbo per lui, l’aveva sempre saputo. Qualcosa di più importante, di più bello.

C’era Victor Nikiforov.

La prima volta in cui l’aveva visto pattinare, ormai sei anni prima, ne era stato folgorato. Era stato lui a fargli capire quanto in alto si potesse arrivare con un paio di pattini ai piedi, quanto si dovesse sudare e faticare per essere perfetti e perfettamente eleganti. Quando l’aveva visto per la prima volta, Yuri aveva saputo che avrebbe ucciso per imparare quella tecnica, quella naturalezza.

Voleva diventare *così*.

E ,per sua fortuna, poteva arrivarci se si fosse impegnato, se si fosse applicato, se si fosse allenato abbastanza.

Lo sapeva, ne era sicuro.

Era arrogante? Sì, certo, ma non gli importava.

Aveva sempre avuto un obiettivo in mente, preciso, e tutto il resto gli era sempre sembrato inutile e vuoto.

Ora, che era a un passo da Victor, per la prima volta nella sua vita, pensò che forse sarebbe stato un sollievo avere un amico, anche solo uno, a cui andare a chiedere aiuto, per capire che fare, e come fare a guadagnare quasi ventimila rubli.

In ventiquattrore.

Ventimila cazzo di rubli.

Era stato in tutti i negozi per i quali negli anni aveva fatto piccoli lavoretti, si era mangiato tutto l’orgoglio che era riuscito per chiedere un prestito.

Erano passate ore.

Era ancora con un pugno di mosche.

Non poteva finire così!

Non con Feltsman così vicino, non con Victor a un passo!

Calciò via un ciottolo, che andò a rotolare lontano, sbattendo contro il muro scrostato che costeggiava il viale che lo conduceva a casa.

Restava solo suo nonno. Ma cosa diavolo poteva chiederle di vendere? Tutto quello che aveva un minimo di valore l’avevano già venduto! Cosa restava? La vecchia tv? La radio? E Lars.

No.

Per nessuna ragione al mondo! Per nessuna cazzo di ragione!

Piuttosto sarebbe andato a rubare!

Sì, rubare. Avrebbe potuto rubarli, i pattini. Aggrottò la fronte.

Poteva fare come nei film, sarebbe entrato con in testa una calza di nylon, chi l’avrebbe riconosciuto? E poi davvero, un pattinatore che fa i furti non si era mai sentito! Restava il problema della pistola, perché certo ci doveva andare con un’arma, in un negozio per rapinarlo, no?

Scosse il capo calciando un altro ciottolo.

Che idea di merda.

Almeno la calza di nylon avrebbe potuto recuperarla.

Un altro calcio.

Doveva assolutamente farsi..

“Merda, bambolina, piantala!”

Yuri sollevò il viso, non si era accorto di essere all'altezza dell’incrocio.

Quel tipo equivoco lo fissò, prima di sputare per terra.

“Che cazzo vuoi?”

Uno spacciatore o chissà cosa: forse non era il modo migliore per rivolgersi a uno così, ma in quel momento non gli importava poi troppo .

Forse non gli era mai importato.

Resse lo sguardo stupito del tipo e restò di stucco quando lo vide scoppiare a ridere.

“Ehy, ma sei un maschio! E io che pensavo che con quel vitino lì..”

“Vaffanculo!”

Rise di nuovo, poi guardò l’ora.

“Che ci fai qui? Non è troppo presto? Poi non corri! Cos’è, ti ha mollato il tipo?”

Yuri aggrottò la fronte.

“Che minchia te ne frega?”

Gli si avvicinò.

Yuri pensò che avrebbe dovuto tenersi a distanza. Pensò che avrebbe dovuto scappare.

Lo pensò, ma non lo fece.

Se era uno spacciatore magari aveva davvero dei soldi.

E forse lui glieli avrebbe dati in prestito.

E forse..

“Che faccia strana, conosco quell'espressione, sai? Che ti serve?”

“Lasciami in pace!” lo disse con molto meno slancio di quanto avrebbe dovuto.

Lui rise.

“Io sono Mr Wolf e risolvo i problemi!  - Yuri lo guardò. Doveva essere più giovane di quello che sembrava. La stempiatura lo faceva sembrare anziano, ma a vederlo in viso non doveva essere tanto più vecchio del suo coach. La tuta di una stoffa lucida era macchiata in più punti, ed evitò di pensarci troppo. Non gli dovevano importare queste cose. L’obiettivo era un altro. – Che ti serve? Erba? Meth? O se un tipo con gusti più .. estrosi? “

“Ventimila rubli.”

Non seppe mai perché, né come riuscì a modulare quella parola.

L’uomo lo guardò stupefatto.

“Ventimila rubli? Una fatina come te..”

“Senti! Non mi frega sapere cosa sembro o qualsiasi altra cazzata ti viene in mente! Ce li hai o no?”

Era abituato a sentire persone che giudicavano la sua altezza, o quanto era magro, o quanto sembrava piccolo, la cosa non lo preoccupava e non lo infastidiva troppo. C’era qualcosa di molto, troppo più importante.

L’uomo lo guardò serio. Per un attimo Yuri vide nei suoi occhi la consapevolezza, il soppesarlo, uno scrutarlo intenso ed esperto. Non si era mai sentito così nudo ed esposto in vita sua.

“Ma quanti anni hai? Dieci? Che se ne fa un bambino di..”

“Tredici. E mi servono per comprarmi i pattini.”

Si aspettava un’altra risata, che non venne.

“Dei.. pattini?”

 “Dei pattini, sì!”

Strinse i denti. Certo, ora avrebbe pensato a un bambino che faceva i capricci perché i suoi non gli compravano un giocattolo.

Ma l’uomo strizzò gli occhi, soppesandolo di nuovo.

Poi se ne uscì con una specie di sorriso, un ghigno sbilenco.

“Non mi occupo del settore prestiti, ma per te vedremo cosa posso fare.”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente: Victor

Sì, con Yakov Feltsman la vita di Yuri era cambiata. Non radicalmente, ma in maniera sostanziale.  
Sempre allenamenti in ogni secondo libero, sempre la pista, il ghiaccio, i pattini. Sempre sudore, stanchezza, ma a tutto quello era abituato. Sapeva da sempre che avrebbe potuto sopportare di più, e che avrebbe potuto essere meglio di com'era.  
Yakov lo fece diventare meglio. Molto meglio.  
Diceva che era uno stupido ragazzino arrogante, e aveva ragione, ma non era mai stato ripreso una sola volta perché, come altri suoi colleghi, non si allenasse abbastanza o non si fosse impegnato.  
Yuri era abituato a decidere da solo cosa fare in gara- la coreografia e i salti il suo vecchio coach non si era mai permesso di prepararglieli- e ora obbedire pedissequamente a qualcuno, pure che ne sapesse più di lui, lo infastidiva.  
A suo nonno al telefono prometteva che avrebbe fatto il bravo, avrebbe obbedito, non sarebbe stato intemperante -parola che aveva imparato da Yakov-, ma farlo davvero..beh era un altro discorso.  
Non che importasse realmente. Ormai era un tratto entrato a far parte del personaggio, e nel grande circo del pattinaggio su ghiaccio anche quello aveva il suo peso.  
Non che gli importasse molto neppure di quello. Gli importava solo di vincere.  
Doveva vincere.  
E vinceva.  
Sì, vinceva.  
C'era ancora margine, lo vedeva, lo *sentiva*, ma vinceva. Tra lui e gli altri dei tornei juniores iniziava ad aprirsi un solco. Era più piccolo, sì, lo era rimasto, così come era ancora esile. Ma era bravo, veloce, elegante. E nel pattinaggio non importava altro.  
Con Yakov era entrato in un altro mondo. Era entrato in nazionale.  
Da quando era successo non si levava mai la giacca bianca e blu. La portava come si porta una medaglia, o un’armatura.  
E con Yakov aveva pure conosciuto Victor. Si erano incontrati, non spesso come avrebbe voluto, negli allenamenti sul ghiaccio, alcune volte era pure riuscito a restare ad osservare una parte della sua preparazione.  
Studiava a fondo tutti i suoi programmi, cercava di ripeterne i passaggi davanti agli specchi della sala coreografia. Avrebbe voluto conoscere il segreto della sua grazia, dei suoi movimenti - un mix indistinguibile di forza ed eleganza e perfezione tecnica. Avrebbe voluto, sì, ma fino ad allora si sarebbe allenato e ancora allenato. Sapeva che avrebbe imparato, a furia di farlo e rifarlo.  
Ora il suo obiettivo era il primo posto al Gran Prix Juniores. Dopo quello Victor gli aveva promesso di preparare un programma per lui.  
Gli si annodava lo stomaco al solo pensarci: doveva fare un debutto col botto nella categoria superiore, e come poterlo fare meglio di così?  
Già si vedeva a dividere il ghiaccio con il grande Victor. Già si vedeva con la medaglia al collo. Già si immaginava.. ma un passo per volta, Yuri.  
Correre era sempre stato un suo vizio, e ora non c'era spazio per gli errori.  
Prima doveva essere impeccabile al Grand Prix.  
Ce la poteva fare, ce l'avrebbe fatta se si fosse impegnato abbastanza, se si fosse allenato abbastanza. Su quello non aveva dubbi.  
Si richiuse la zip controllando oltre i vetri dello spogliatoio; fuori sembrava stesse iniziando a nevicare. Georgi si stava ancora slacciando i pattini e gli sorrise.  
"Sempre di corsa mhm?"  
Yuri fece una smorfia.  
"Non ho tempo da perdere, io!"  
Lo sentì ridere mentre chiudeva la porta dello spogliatoio. Avrebbe potuto correre fino ai suoi alloggi, se la neve fosse diventata alta a sera difficilmente sarebbe riuscito ad uscire - sarebbe stato meglio evitare di scivolare e cadere e magari rompersi qualcosa, a poche settimane dal Grand Prix.  
Fece uno sbuffo: non gli piaceva correre in palestra, ma se non c'erano altre possibilità..  
Sollevò il capo nell'aria fredda della sera inoltrata: le nuvole basse e gonfie splendevano bianche anche nella notte; sì, l’aria sapeva di neve.  
Il complesso per il ritiro di preparazione era un casermone di cemento e vetri, da fuori non era nulla di speciale, ma a Yuri, la prima volta che l’aveva visto, era sembrato il paradiso. Sbuffò una nuvoletta di fiato infilandosi le mani in tasca.  
Vide un movimento con la coda dell'occhio. Non ci avrebbe fatto molto caso,perché di solito c'era sempre molta gente dentro e attorno al villaggio visto che le gare erano vicine ma non così pressanti, se non fosse stato per le silouette che non riconosceva e i movimenti - strani, irrigiditi.  
"Plisetsky?"  
Quella voce la conosceva, anche se non riusciva a ricordare di chi fosse. Sentì solo una mano gelida chiudergli lo stomaco.  
Qualcosa dentro di lui lo riconobbe molto prima che lo facesse la sua mente.  
Si sforzò di sorridere, i muscoli delle sue gambe divennero pesanti, si fermò, immobile, di fronte ai tre uomini. Quello in mezzo era stempiato, i capelli lunghi tenuti indietro da un elastico, indossava una tuta lucida, tirata sull'addome troppo gonfio. Ma adesso portava anche pesanti catene d'oro sul petto e un anello con un enorme brillante sul dito.  
Yuri si sentì morire.  
\---

"Yuri?"  
Yuri deglutí a vuoto un paio di volte, per tenere a bada la nausea serpeggiante sul fondo dello stomaco.  
Cosa poteva fare?  
Cazzo, pensa Yuri, pensa!  
Poteva inventarsi una scusa.. una scusa, sì. Sembrava facile, ma che scusa sarebbe servita per Mr. Wolf? Forse se si fosse rotto qualcosa, oppure.. ma no, no! Rompersi qualcosa e saltare il Grand Prix? Non era un cretino! Era la sua grande occasione! Il trampolino definitivo di una sfolgorante carriera.  
Niente fratture.  
"Yuri!"  
Anche darsi per malato, o disperso: il problema era lo stesso.  
Dovette concentrarsi per respirare a fondo e con più calma. Era sul punto di iperventilare. C'era una soluzione. Doveva esserci!  
Sicuramente c'era. Semplicemente non l'aveva ancora trovata.  
Si morse un labbro.  
"Yuri! Che diavolo hai!"  
Yakov sbatté i palmi contro il parapetto del divisorio.  
Yuri sobbalzò violentemente.  
"Che cazzo vuoi? Arrivo!"  
Abbassò gli occhi, tra le mani teneva le stringhe dei pattini che non si era ancora infilato. Addosso non aveva neppure i suoi calzettoni portafortuna tigrati! Finse di non aver visto lo sguardo perplesso di Yakov, in fondo non doveva preoccuparsi: il suo coach urlava sempre, soprattutto con lui.  
Non si sarebbe accorto di niente. Come avrebbe potuto?  
Gli mancavano solo i calzini, poi era tutto normale, aveva solo passato la notte in bianco, ma poteva succedere, no?  
La tensione del pre-gara e tutte quelle altre minchiate che non l'avevano mai sfiorato.. perché dovevano valere per tutti e non per lui? Per una volta!  
Per una unica, singola cazzo di volta!  
Le lame a scivolare sul ghiaccio, contrariamente al solito, non lo tranquillizzarono. Il rumore gli giungeva distante, sommerso dal rombare del suo sangue nelle orecchie e dal cigolare di sinistre paure che Yuri aveva accuratamente nascosto, ma che stavano riprendendo forza e sostanza.  
Erano passati anni, santoddio! Anni!  
Aveva pagato il suo debito!  
Yacov gli urlò qualcosa, lui non fece neppure finta di averlo sentito.  
Prese velocità.  
Poteva nascondere l'agitazione con la scusa della fatica.  
Poteva farcela.  
Lottò contro la nausea, di nuovo.  
Concentrati, Yuri! Concentrati!  
Era pattinare. Pattinare andava bene, pattinare era bello, era lasciarsi indietro ogni singolo pensiero: era sempre stato così. Non era mai stata importante la musica su cui muoversi, la complessità dei passi, non era importante niente a parte lui e i pattini e il ghiaccio. E la vittoria.  
Bastava quello.  
Era sempre stato così!  
Ecco, così: l'aria fredda attorno, la luce bianca.. perché non riusciva a respirare?  
Tentò un doppio tolup, ma l'atterraggio fu stentato. Riuscì a stare in piedi, per lo meno.  
Gli avrebbe detto di no.  
Aumentò la velocità.  
Certo, ecco cosa avrebbe fatto.  
Avrebbe detto di no, non poteva obbligarlo! Chi mai avrebbe creduto a uno come Mr. Wolf piuttosto che a lui?  
Provò una trottola, che fece finire troppo presto.  
Aveva bluffato, lui e i suoi due tirapiedi ci aveva provato a spaventarlo, ma non era vero niente.  
Rovinargli la carriera con delle voci?  
Assurde per di più!  
Cercò un movimento morbido, ma l'apertura iniziale gli uscì tanto sgraziata che lo fece desistere da subito.  
Dove aveva la testa?  
Strinse i denti.  
Un luz. Un altro.  
Al terzo dovette rinunciare da quanto era sbilanciato.  
Era solo uno stupido riscaldamento!  
E nessuno avrebbe mai pensato che lui.. qualcosa gli vibrò dentro, all'altezza dello sterno.  
Cosa gli aveva detto? Non si poteva diventare quello che non si era.  
E lui cos'era? Un pattinatore! Un campione! Era.. il figlio di una squallida periferia disgraziata, un povero, sudicio ragazzino nato senza una sola chance nella sua vita. Se non ci fosse stato Mr. Wolf sarebbe ancora là, a correre lungo quel viale, tra le auto che si superavano e un lurido muro scrostato.  
E se qualcuno avesse fatto girare certe voci, chi si sarebbe preoccupato di non ricordare la sua origine? Di cosa era? Di..  
Chiuse gli occhi.  
E se davvero avessero avuto delle foto?  
Deglutì un nodo misto a un singhiozzo e alla consapevolezza di essere nudo e indifeso.  
E colpevole.  
La luce lì dentro era troppo chiara, troppo forte. Faceva troppo freddo.  
Si lasciò fermare dall'attrito, lentamente.  
Abbassò le braccia.  
Sul ghiaccio la sua ombra era spezzata in numerose strisce grigie che gli si irraggiavano attorno. Sembravano i segni leggeri lasciati da predatori viscidi e incorporei.  
Colpevole.  
Tutti avrebbero creduto a Mr. Wolf.  
E lui sarebbe stato finito.  
Niente più gare, niente più pattinaggio, niente più ghiaccio e neon e allenamenti e fotografi.  
Niente più vittorie.  
Fece un cenno col capo a sé stesso. O forse a tutto il mondo. O forse.. ma che importava?  
Si avvicinò all'uscita. Infilò le coperture sulle lame, abbassando gli occhi gli stivaletti: belli, neri, lucidi. Perfetti e professionali.  
Lo sguardo che piazzò in faccia a Yacov - che aveva corso attorno alla pista per urlargli addosso chissà cosa- probabilmente somigliava a quello di un pazzo.  
"Oggi no."  
Fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a dire.  
\---

Victor era stato lì per tutto il tempo. Aveva visto tutto, in piedi accanto alla pedana che portava al livello della pista.  
Conosceva quel ragazzo, Yuri Plisetsky. Se non lo avesse conosciuto, guardando i passi sgraziati e incerti in pista, avrebbe pensato a un giovane dilettante svogliato capitato per caso sul loro campo di allenamento.  
Ne era rimasto realmente colpito: si dicevano molte cose su Plisetsky, lui lo aveva visto parecchie volte allenarsi, e non pensava gli si sarebbe mai potuto associare la parola 'svogliato'. Yuri era un giovane esuberante ed aggressivo sia nella vita che sul ghiaccio, che però nascondeva un'eleganza e una fragile delicatezza che ogni tanto solo in pista emergeva, come un piccolo riflesso o qualcosa di altrettanto impalpabile.  
Era un vero folletto, piccolo, esile, vitale, pieno di forza e costanza. E come sempre, le più alte fiamme generavano le ombre più cupe - nascoste a fondo ma impossibili da negare davvero.  
Scese i pochi gradini che lo sparavano dalla pista. Popovich si avvicinò al bordo, e a Feltsman.  
"Hey coach! Che è successo a Yuri?"  
"Ti ho forse detto di fermarti? Continua ad allenarti! Muoversi! " Il loro allenatore non si smentiva mai.  
Il pattinatore riprese la sua routine, sbuffando.  
Victor invece sorrise avvicinandosi a Yakov: lo conosceva da molti, molti anni. Era grazie a lui se era diventato Victor Nikiforov, la star, l'unico, superbo e impareggiabile campione di pattinaggio artistico, e ora il vederlo turbato gli diede quasi una sorta di tranquillità.  
Era successo davvero qualcosa, non era una sua sciocca impressione.  
"Che fai qui, Victor? Non è presto per te?"  
Si strinse nelle spalle.  
"Passavo di qui e mi stavo annoiando. - mosse una mano nell'aria ad indicare tutto e niente allo stesso tempo, il tono della voce tranquillo, pacato - Cos'ha? Non sta bene? È un peccato, così a ridosso delle gare."  
Yakov aggrottò la fronte. Non c’era bisogno di dire di chi stesse parlando.  
"Chi lo sa? È stato tutto improvviso. Forse.. tensione?"  
Stranamente non pareva crederci neppure lui.  
"È comunque un passaggio importante per lui." Victor cercò di suonare conciliante, e non seppe dire se era per tranquillizzare lui o sé stesso.  
"Yuri ha sempre reagito benissimo alla tensione. Anzi, è uno di quelli che rende meglio sotto pressione. Non capisco davvero cosa possa essere successo. - scosse il capo - Non ho visto avvisaglie e non so nulla a riguardo. Un vero fulmine a ciel sereno."  
Anche questo era preoccupante: Yakov era uno dei migliori allenatori del mondo anche perché aveva sempre perfettamente il polso della situazione di ognuno dei suoi pattinatori. Per molto tempo Victor aveva creduto che realmente il suo coach lo conoscesse meglio di quanto si conoscesse lui stesso. Se qualcosa era sfuggito a quello sguardo, beh, doveva essere ben dissimulato.  
Victor schioccò la lingua contro il palato in segno di frustrazione. Davvero un gran peccato.  
"È molto dotato. Magari è solo un.."  
Non trovò la parola che cercava perché, in fondo, sapeva bene non esisteva nessuna parola per dirlo. Un pattinatore che non resisteva a quella pressione poteva essere dotato all'inverosimile, ma non avrebbe mai raggiunto alcun vero obiettivo.  
"Dotato lo è, non sarebbe qui se non lo fosse. Ma ha ancora molta strada da fare. Moltissima. E se molla adesso sarebbe stato meglio non avesse iniziato affatto."  
Yakov era spietato perché il loro mondo lo era. Oltre le telecamere, i costumi, la grazia, la bellezza del gesto atletico, il loro era un mondo terribile che prendeva ragazzini e li spremeva fino a farli a pezzi perché, fra decine - forse centinaia- ogni tanto uscisse un Victor Nikiforov.  
Chi meglio di Victor Nikiforov stesso poteva saperlo?  
"Comunque - Yakov riprese - gli avevi promesso una coreografia se fosse arrivato primo al Gran Prix Juniores. Non ti sei scordato anche questo, vero?"  
Victor sorrise.  
"E da quando in qua io mi scordo qualcosa?"


	3. 3 - INIZIO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La gara!

Era finita.  
Era stata solo una farsa.  
Non era niente.  
Anzi: era stato l'inizio.  
E tutto aveva un prezzo, Yuri l'aveva imparato molto tempo prima.  
Aveva semplicemente finito di pagare il prezzo di un paio di pattini con i quali, due anni prima, l'allenatore Yakov Feltsman l'aveva visto pattinare in un modesto palazzetto di periferia e aveva creduto che da lui si potesse davvero tirare fuori qualcosa di buono.  
Tutto lì, non c'era altro.  
L'unico 'altro' che c'era era la gara.  
Che doveva vincere.  
Null'altro era così importante.  
Nulla al di fuori di quel preciso momento, situato in quel preciso luogo del mondo, aveva importanza e senso.  
L'orgoglio, la dignità valevano qualcosa solamente per quei fighetti col culo sempre al caldo; per lui importava solo vincere.  
Vincere quella fottuta gara.  
Avrebbe rifatto tutto quello che aveva fatto per arrivare lì a quel punto della sua vita - mille altre volte, almeno.  
Non era pentito, non era deluso, non era disgustato.  
Era il prezzo.  
Andava bene.  
E anche il prezzo, ora, era solo una parola vuota, la memoria cancellata - negata, distrutta, soffocata. C'era solo la gara.  
Il ghiaccio.  
La luce bianca.  
Le lame di metallo.  
Lui stesso in un universo vuoto, riempito solo di una musica della quale seguire il ritmo, sulla quale svolgere il suo programma.  
Lui stesso, svuotato: niente pensieri, niente ansie, niente sentimenti, tutto tenuto lontano e nascosto, ovattato, spinto via, in fondo, lontano dalla superficie.  
Il suo programma: la regola di perfezione, la differenza vitale tra l'arrivare primo o secondo, tra vincere o essere il primo degli sconfitti.  
Era tutta concentrata lì la sua vita, in un esercizio che Yuri aveva provato e riprovato fino allo sfinimento, fino alla nausea, fino al vomito - per poi riprendere da capo e rifarlo. Ancora e ancora.  
Cadere e rialzarsi.  
Ancora.  
Provare e riprovare ogni passo ogni movimento, cento, mille, un milione di volte.  
Cadere e rialzarsi. Rialzarsi sempre.  
Null'altro aveva importanza. Null'altro esisteva.  
Sorridi, Yuri.  
L’espressione, Yuri.  
Il portamento, Yuri.  
I movimenti adesso uscivano da lui come se fossero riflessi automatici, come se fossero il riverbero della sua stessa anima. Ogni parte di lui tendeva lì, a quel punto, ad eseguire quel movimento - un unico, perfetto, elegante fluire di forza e concentrazione - nell'unico modo corretto che potesse esserci.  
Lentamente l'universo intero tacque, pure la musica cessò. L'unico suono rimasto era quello delle lame sul ghiaccio, il rintocco secco alla fine dei salti, e il suo respiro modulato in base ai suoi passi. Ogni sua singola cellula e stilla di volontà era focalizzata nel tenere il ritmo, nel mantenere la concentrazione, l'attenzione. Nel contenere il suo corpo e i suoi movimenti negli strettissimi binari di un'esecuzione vincente.  
Doveva vincere.  
L'unica verità, l'unica realtà era che doveva vincere e vaffanculo tutto il resto. Non c'era altro oltre la vittoria.  
Il viso, l’espressione morbida, Yuri.  
Non aggrottare la fronte.  
Devi sembrare sereno.  
Le mani, i gesti ampi, curati: è importante Yuri.  
Tieni il collo, non così rigido, Yuri.  
Tutto era importante, ogni singola cosa era focalizzata lì.  
Niente esisteva oltre l'obiettivo.  
Niente esisteva, e nessuno. Neppure lui stesso.  
I muscoli seguivano gli ordini quasi con facilità, si muovevano quasi senza necessità di pensare al movimento, tanto erano abituati.  
Era un territorio conosciuto e famigliare, il movimento. Quel movimento: l’importante era farlo correttamente, era essere elegante e aggraziato e insieme avere abbastanza forza per finire correttamente i salti, tenere il baricentro, contrarre e rilasciare i muscoli nell'esatto, preciso istante che rendeva un passo buono diverso da uno fallimentare.  
Poteva farlo.  
L’avrebbe fatto.  
Doveva vincere.  
L’avrebbe fatto.  
Alla fine Yuri espirò a fondo, gettando fuori ogni ulteriore rimasuglio di forza, quando si fermò al centro della pista, tenendo per un ultimo attimo la posizione finale.  
Forse c'era gente che applaudiva, ma non udiva nulla. Vedeva come un brusio, un movimento costante e vibrante tutto attorno a sé, forme e colori che comparivano dal chiarore accecante del ghiaccio.  
Si inchinò con grazia a degli spettatori che non sapeva, in tutta onestà, se fossero reali o un parto della sua immaginazione.  
Il suo corpo trovò in automatico il varco di uscita. Le sue dita sfilarono le lame senza che lui dovesse abbassare gli occhi.  
Yuri sentiva Yakov accanto a sé, ma non udiva cosa gli stesse dicendo.  
Era tutto come un sogno. O un incubo.  
Forse era solo troppo concentrato o forse.. non lo sapeva neppure lui cosa fosse.  
Al kiss&cry non salutò nessuno, né pianse. Non ce n'era motivo.  
Si sentiva come svuotato, prosciugato, e insieme tranquillo.  
Una calma sovrumana.  
Aveva dato tutto.  
Aveva vinto.  
Lo sapeva.  
L'aveva toccata, quella vittoria, quando era fuori, sul ghiaccio. L'aveva tenuta tra le mani, ne aveva sentito il peso sulle dita.  
Lo sapeva.  
L'aveva sempre saputo.  
Ne conosceva il colore, il sapore, l’odore, di quella vittoria.  
Aveva vinto.  
Il peso dell'abbraccio di Yacov lo sorprese come se fosse stato uno schiaffo, e lo fece tornare in sé.  
\---

Aveva vinto, dunque, il giovane Plisetsky. Victor non ne aveva avuto alcun dubbio nell'osservare l’esecuzione del suo programma.  
Era un pattinatore giovane ed esuberante, la sua esecuzione in alcuni passaggi era resa un po’ acerba da una tenuta forse troppo rigida, ma nessuno nella sua divisione poteva stargli al pari.  
Sorrise: ne era sinceramente contento e, insieme, aveva chiaramente notato quali fossero i nodi da superare per davvero fargli travalicare i suoi stessi limiti.  
Era giovane, pieno di energia e vitalità, eppure mancava della leggerezza necessaria perché davvero vibrasse in lui quello che Victor sapeva di voler vedere.  
E, insieme, Victor aveva percepito quasi fisicamente la rabbia e la determinazione che erano provenute da lui: come un corpo così minuto, con dei movimenti tanto eleganti potesse contenere qualcosa di tanto carnale e intossicante, profondamente connaturato al proprio essere, e insieme tutto così trattenuto e imbrigliato, per lui era un mistero.  
Ma era un mistero meraviglioso ed affascinante.  
Si passò un dito su un labbro, sorridendo.  
Avrebbe voluto avercelo sottomano per far saltare -uno per uno- tutti i chiavistelli che Yuri aveva costruito per.. chissà per cosa?  
Per arroganza? Per paura?  
Potevano esserci mille motivi, e Victor avrebbe voluto scoprirli tutti.  
Chissà poi cosa davvero c'era dentro di lui, se era fuoco - alto, ardente, caldo come lava- o luce ciò che lo caratterizzava davvero, e cosa al contrario era stato innalzato come difesa.  
Doveva esserci un universo intero, compresso sotto quella sua scorza.  
Piegò appena il capo di lato. Gli sembrava avesse addosso una spessa corazza che nascondeva sicuramente un tesoro.  
Victor avrebbe voluto fosse possibile prenderlo in mano e premere fino a spaccare quella superficie aggraziata per far uscire quello che realmente era: nelle orecchie sentì distintamente uno schiocco secco e fragrante, come quando si apre in due un melograno.  
Un melograno, sì.  
Quasi rise.  
Che paragone azzeccato e anche voluttuoso per quel giovane ed elegante folletto!  
Ovviamente se Yuri fosse stato perfetto non ne sarebbe stato così affascinato: la perfezione possedeva una intensità accecante e stordente, ma, una volta che ci si fosse abituato, essa mostrava un'immagine assolutamente noiosa e perfino sbiadita.  
A Victor piaceva stupire ed essere stupito - non era certo di quale fra le due cose gli piacesse di più. Se sulla prima, poi, l'applicazione costante dava i suoi frutti, sulla seconda spesso era carente di soggetti.  
E ora, quasi inaspettatamente, eccolo lì il suo diamante grezzo.  
Finalmente.  
Victor si voltò, sorridendo affascinante a uno stuolo di flash e fan, allontanandosi dal bordo pista: questo, in fondo, era il momento di Yuri, e se pure c'erano cose sue che avrebbe voluto possedere e conoscere, quello di sicuro non voleva rubarglielo.  
Gli spettava di diritto.  
Era solamente l’inizio del resto della sua vita.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qualcuno avrebbe potuto lamentarsi che c'era poco angst..

Yuri sorrise buttandosi supino sul letto.  
Guardò per l’ennesima volta il video dei programmi di alcuni dei suoi futuri concorrenti,.  
Non li aveva ancora incontrati di persona ma aveva iniziato a studiarli.  
Il livello era decisamente alto, ma non aveva paura. Poteva farcela.  
Poi quando Victor gli avesse approntato la coreografia..  
Fece un sogghigno.  
Victor ora aveva altro a cui pensare, si stava allenando intensamente perché le sue finali erano dopo pochi giorni. Yuri aveva avuto il permesso di assistervi.  
Ci era andato ogni singolo giorno: Victor amava allenarsi la sera tardi, e Yuri era l’unico spettatore oltre al loro coach che camminava attorno alla pista urlando indicazioni e consigli.  
Victor non ne aveva bisogno, era perfetto.  
Ogni sera gli sembrava di imparare un nuovo gesto, di riuscire a cogliere un nuovo frammento di movimento e il giorno dopo passava  ore davanti agli specchi della sala per le coreografie a cercare di ripetere la tenuta, la postura, l’ampiezza.  
Tentativi per lo più fallimentari.  
Ma avrebbe imparato.  
Di sicuro.  
Si rimise in piedi, fece tornare indietro di pochi istanti il video di un americano, lo osservò di nuovo. Si mise a imitare il movimento di una figura che non aveva mai provato.  
Due, tre volte. Le mani, l’addome, la schiena, il collo.  
Doveva provarla coi pattini.  
O almeno davanti a uno specchio.  
Victor lo avrebbe fatto meglio.  
Fece una smorfia.  
Lui stesso avrebbe imparato come farlo meglio.  
Ma ci voleva tempo.  
Si stupiva di chi lo vedeva e gli chiedeva come mai non si stesse godendo la vittoria, perché non si riposasse.  
Yuri non aveva tempo da perdere.  
C’erano troppe cose da fare, troppe cose da imparare.  
Era sempre stato così: raggiunto un obiettivo se ne trovava subito un altro, era l’unico modo che conosceva per vincere, era l’unico modo che sapeva per eccellere.  
E ora che era entrato nella categoria superiore, non si sarebbe mai accontentato di essere quello che era stato.  
Avrebbe stupito tutti.  
Se qualcuno si fosse aspettato qualcosa da lui, lo avrebbe fatto restare senza terra sotto i piedi. Sarebbe stato meglio di come chiunque avrebbe mai potuto anche solo immaginare.  
Sciolse le spalle.  
Fra mezz'ora sarebbe incominciato il suo turno di allenamento e si ritrovò a sorridere.  
Non vedeva l’ora che cominciasse la gara di Victor. Sarebbe stato con lui, in mezzo agli altri e li avrebbe osservati e guardati dal vivo.  
Avrebbe iniziato a conoscerli.  
Non vedeva l’ora.  
Ma adesso..  
Il cellulare si illuminò.  
Un messaggio.  
Yuri aggrottò la fronte.  
Un SMS? Chi usava più un SMS?  
I suoi fan avevano altri metodi per comunicare con lui, e suo nonno non credeva avesse imparato a usare il cellulare a tal punto da riuscire a mandargli un messaggio.  
Mentre si infilava la giacca lo aprì.  
Il numero era sconosciuto.  
Un indirizzo. Un orario.  
Niente altro.  
Niente firme né spiegazioni.  
Sentì il cuore scivolargli fin nei talloni. Aveva paura che, se avesse abbassato gli occhi, l’avrebbe visto rotolare sul pavimento.  
Ancora? Com'era possibile? Era finita!  
Finita!  
Gliel'aveva detto! Non avrebbe più accettato di..  
Strinse i pugni obbligandosi a respirare.  
Certe cose erano ricordi sepolti che non voleva andare a risvegliare. Certe cose andavano tenute ben nascoste.  
Certe cose non erano niente.  
Si morse un labbro.  
Aveva pagato. Aveva finito di pagare.  
Ampiamente.  
Prese un respiro.  
Digitò semplicemente un no.  
Lo schermo divenne lentamente scuro, poi nero.  
Attese.  
E attese.  
Non era una persona paziente, non era..  
Arrivò una risposta.  
“Parliamone.” Poi un altro posto, un’altra ora. Quella sera stessa.  
Non era negoziabile.  
Ma sarebbe stata l’ultima volta.  
\---

Le strade in periferia, squallide, sul limitare indefinito fra la città e la campagna, si somigliavano un po’ tutte. Yuri credeva che si somigliassero in ogni parte del mondo.  
Ci era abituato. E anche se l’idea gli faceva schifo, era la verità.  
Sapeva cosa non guardare, di cosa non impicciarsi. Sapeva come passarci diventando quasi trasparente, senza farsi troppo notare.  
Era cresciuto in un posto così.  
Ci si era fatto le ossa.  
Ma certe volte la sensazione di tornare a casa era nauseante.  
Erano passate ore.  
Yuri riuscì a mettersi in piedi puntellandosi contro il muro di mattoni, e si liberò lo stomaco due passi più avanti, dietro quello che sembrava essere stato un divano, ora marcito e abbandonato in quella strada lurida.  
Si stupì di avere ancora indosso tutto, dal cellulare alle scarpe, pure la giacca.  
Era stato fortunato.  
Si permise di sorridere, di scherno.  
Era convinto di aver fatto tanta strada, sì. Era partito da un posto simile, da dove si raccoglievano tutti gli scarti del mondo civile.  
Ma era ciò era perché era cresciuto lì.  
E quel puzzo se lo sarebbe portato sempre addosso.  
Camminare era faticoso.  
Sentiva un’anca in fiamme, e per muoversi doveva piegarsi in avanti, tenendo lo stomaco.  
Forse aveva vomitato sangue, non che gli importasse accertarsene.  
Zoppicò lentamente cercando un ritmo che riuscisse a mantenere.  
Erano stati davvero gentili, evitando di colpirgli il viso. Come avrebbe potuto spiegare al suo coach un occhio nero o un dente saltato?  
Non che una costola rotta fosse molto meglio, ma poteva fingere indifferenza.  
Avrebbe potuto dire che era caduto male sul ghiaccio.  
Che era scivolato sulle scale.  
Un’altra stupida, sciocca bugia.  
Si morse il labbro.  
Era convinto di aver fatto molta strada, ma alla fine quelle erano le strade che conosceva davvero, le strade in cui sapeva muoversi.  
Anche se ora suo nonno aveva un appartamento in un quartiere decente, anche se ora l’ascensore del suo palazzo, quando si fosse rotto sarebbe stato riparato, lui si sentiva ancora inchiodato lì, senza scampo, senza possibilità.  
Era stato certo di aver pagato il suo debito. Era stato sicuro di meritarsi altro.  
Ma a quanto pareva ci si porta sempre dietro il luogo da cui si veniva fuori.  
Chiuse gli occhi, fermandosi per riprendere fiato.  
Ricordò il sibilo della voce di quell'uomo.  
“La prossima volta che osi dirmi di no, ti rompo le caviglie. Entrambe. Che ne dici?”  
Deglutì.  
Poteva non credergli. Poteva continuare a fare lo sbruffone.  
Poteva fare mille cose, ma non sarebbe servito a nulla.  
Il cellulare, sul fondo della tasca, vibrò, così come aveva vibrato almeno altre venti volte nell'ultima mezz'ora.  
Di sicuro non era qualcuno che lo stava cercando.  
Infatti: delle notifiche su Instagram.  
Sorrise.  
La foto di lui e Victor, scattata quella mattina.  
Era davvero lui?  
Sembrava così felice. Sembrava così distante e pulito quel posto.  
Sembrava una cosa che non facesse per lui.  
Era difficile ricordarsi.  
Era difficile ogni cosa, in quel momento.  
Yuri chiuse le palpebre, con forza, e si obbligò a dimenticare tutto.  
\---

La notte prima di una gara importante era sempre carica di sensazioni e attimi che avevano un sapore e un calore particolare, Victor lo sapeva bene.  
Yakov gli aveva detto – come ogni singola volta- che quella notte era meglio se non si fosse allenato, che il corpo doveva riposare, che i muscoli dovevano ricaricarsi, ma il suo non era un vero e proprio allenamento.  
Danzare sul ghiaccio lo rilassava, lo faceva sentire in vero contatto con se stesso. Era un piacere a cui non era disposto a rinunciare neppure per il quinto titolo di seguito.  
Non era necessario che vi rinunciasse.  
Sorrise sollevando appena lo sguardo, continuando comunque il suo movimento sul ghiaccio.  
Era venuto.  
La sera precedente trovarsi lì senza il suo giovane, trepidante, scontroso fan era sembrato quasi strano. Yuri non s’era fatto vedere dal pomeriggio. Sapeva che la mattina successiva non aveva partecipato agli allenamenti.  
Un raffreddore, aveva detto.  
Yakov, anche se sicuramente aveva borbottato, non doveva essersi dannato l’anima: aveva altri pensieri più pressanti e visto il calendario di Yuri, poteva permettersi di fargli saltare una giornata di allenamento.  
Ma era strano.  
Plisetsky che saltava un allenamento?  
Victor preparò il salto, iniziò la torsione, regolò la posizione delle mani, contrasse appena la gamba. Lo staccarsi dal ghiaccio, visto da fuori, sembrava una cosa da nulla, e anche il volteggiare in aria: un divertissement da fare in un momento di gioco senza necessità di porci troppo la testa.  
Alcuni di loro la facevano sembrare facile come un bambino che saltasse la corda.  
Lui la faceva sembrare così.  
Il suono sordo della lama contro il ghiaccio sancì l’ennesima vittoria della forza di gravità, ma l’equilibrio era rimasto centrato.  
Sorrise di nuovo.  
Yuri si era seduto sempre allo stesso posto, terza fila dal basso, laterale destro: il posto migliore per studiare l’uscita della sequenza triplo axel/quadruplo toeloop nel suo programma.  
Eppure, anche da così lontano Victor l’aveva notato: si era mosso in maniera stentata, quasi arrugginita. Non c’era nulla della esuberante, morbida grazia del folletto, in lui, quella sera.  
Un raffreddore davvero menomante.  
Victor provò un doppio axel, seguendo lo schema che avrebbe pattinato l’indomani, in gara, ma senza sforzare.  
Anche la sensazione dei suoi occhi, addosso, era diversa.  
Cambiò direzione, una piroetta, blanda.  
Il silenzio era assurdo, interrotto solo dal suono armonico creato dal pattinare. Yuri era una figura immobile, sul bordo del palcoscenico argentato che era la pista, come se non ve ne facesse parte. Come se fosse stato a ridosso di un muro invisibile ma invalicabile.  
Come resistere?  
Victor sollevò il capo, il suo sguardo più suadente scivolò addosso a Yuri, accompagnato dal sorriso. Si fermò sotto di lui, scostandosi una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte con un movimento del polso.  
Sapeva che aveva rabbrividito.  
“Perché non scendi a pattinare?”  
Si sarebbe aspettato che Yuri si buttasse letteralmente sulla pista.  
Non lo fece.  
Lo vide ondeggiare, un albero di betulla colpita dal vento.  
Stupore? Forse. Indecisione, sicuramente. E altre cose, striscianti, oscure.  
“Con te?”  
Victor allargò le mani.  
“Vedi forse qualcun altro?”  
E sorrise.  
Ora nell'aria c’era solamente il ronzio continuo dei termostati e il distante sfarfallio di un neon che andava riparato.  
Yuri si alzò, lentamente.  
Troppo lentamente.  
Eccola, quella testarda concentrazione, quella rigida tenuta che aveva sempre in gara ora sembrava permeare ogni suo passo. Che motivo c’era?  
Socchiuse appena gli occhi.  
Qualcosa sul fianco.  
Una botta? Era caduto in allenamento?  
Victor non poteva crederci. Qualunque pattinatore imparava a cadere ancora prima di saper stare in piedi sui pattini, e uno come Yuri – estremamente leggero e decisamente flessuoso – non poteva, in allenamento, farsi così male senza dover anche essere portato via in ambulanza.  
Non mutò la sua espressione.  
Era tutto sbagliato, e insieme la curiosità era una piuma leggera che titillava Victor proprio alla base del collo.  
Quando mai gli sarebbe capitato di nuovo un’occasione simile?  
Yuri scese e restò in piedi proprio nel passaggio, senza toccare il ghiaccio.  
“Non ho i pattini.”  
La sua voce diceva una cosa, ma sul fondo dei suoi occhi c’erano disegnate un’infinità di altre cose: curiosità, voglia, dolore. Stanchezza. Paura.  
Quanta zavorra inutile, ad appesantirlo!  
Quanto sarebbe stato migliore, più abile e splendido se avesse lasciato fluire quello che provava senza cercare di comprimerlo e raffinarlo e mascherarlo?  
Victor si poggiò con i gomiti sul parapetto. Erano così vicini, potevano sentire il calore l’uno dell’altro. E Victor era certo di non aver mai visto Yuri così indifeso come in quel momento –e di sicuro non era per quello che stava succedendo lì, ma aveva radici contorte e lontane.  
Poteva intravvedere chiaramente le catene che lo tenevano giù.  
Che peccato.  
Avrebbe voluto poter allungare una mano e strappargliele via, tutte quelle cose assurde e inutili! Avrebbe voluto poter vedere cosa sarebbe diventato, finalmente libero.  
Come si faceva a non notare quanto fosse costruito, e attento a non scoprirsi mai?  
Victor sorrise.  
“La tua esecuzione è stata davvero molto buona.”  
Lo vide come ondeggiare, di nuovo, stupito, imbarazzato. Poi prese un respiro, indossò un broncio infilando con attenzione le mani in tasca. Tese appena le spalle.  
“Bhe, sì, ho vinto!”  
Rise, di gusto.  
“Ma non sei ancora altro che mediocre.”  
La sua espressione si infranse, come uno specchio colpito da un sasso. Si obbligò di nuovo, a fatica, a recuperare un equilibrio contraffatto.  
“Imparerò! Migliorerò! Tu, quando avrai vinto, domani, dovrai prepararmi la coreografia per il mio nuovo programma! Me l’hai promesso!”  
Victor strinse appena gli occhi.  
“Davvero? Non me ne ricordo. – si strinse appena nelle spalle – Non ha una grande importanza, dovrai esser meglio di come sei per pattinare una mia coreografia.”  
La rabbia straripò da lui, come ad ondate, ma qualcosa di ben più forte bruciava bianco sul fondo dei suoi occhi, così grandi e così blu.  
Avrebbe voluto che si vedesse, che capisse.  
Ma era troppo giovane, troppo inesperto, troppo spaventato.  
Se anche avesse visto di sicuro non avrebbe capito.  
Victor tornò a sorridere.  
Ancora poco, ancora un passo: gli mancava un nulla, lo sapeva, e avrebbe iniziato a scalpellare via ognuno di quegli strati che lo soffocavano, e la crisalide sarebbe sbocciata.  
Non vedeva l’ora.  
“Sei sicuro di non voler venire a pattinare?”  
Yuri strinse le labbra, si voltò con furia.  
Victor si allontanò lentamente dal parapetto.  
Quanto tempo ci metteva un pattinatore a indossare i pattini? Pochi, pochissimi minuti.  
Sentiva chiaramente gli strattoni bruschi delle stringhe, e il suo fiato sibilargli dolorosamente tra i denti.  
Il dolore non era solo il fianco, allora. Forse anche l’addome.  
“Sei veramente un caparbio.” gli disse quando gli si fermò accanto con il suo solito completo nero da allenamento: non l’aveva mai visto andare in giro senza quello, addosso.  
Yuri sbuffò.  
“Devo ricordarti che ho un debito da riscuotere! Avevamo fatto un patto!”  
Tutta quella fame, tutto quel desiderio, quel bisogno, erano tratti affascinanti.  
Victor rise.  
Ci sarebbe stato tempo per tutto.


	5. 5- EPILOGO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end!

Viktor riempì la tazza chiara ti un tè denso e speziato.  
Le mattine seguenti una vittoria erano sempre deliziose, si trovava completamente saturo di una stanchezza morbida ed avvolgente.  
Certo la soddisfazione era notevole, e quello riusciva a rendere tutto molto più piacevole.  
Si mise in piedi, sporgendosi dalla finestra ad ammirare il panorama, una luce magnifica e bianchissima, fredda, che pareva avere il potere di invadere tutto il mondo.  
Campione per la quinta volta di fila.  
Era una bella sensazione, sì.  
Il programma era andato bene, si era divertito ed emozionato, ed aveva fatto emozionare il pubblico. Restava ancora almeno un passo avanti a tutti: ne era orgoglioso.  
Bevve un sorso di tè, nero e bollente.  
Quel calore pareva penetrare ogni singola cellula.  
Aveva disinserito le notifiche di Instagram, non sarebbe riuscito a vivere, altrimenti. Il web era decisamente invaso dalla sua immagine, il che era una buona cosa.  
Ce l’aveva fatta, un’altra volta.  
Ora avrebbe dovuto inventarsi qualcosa – sorrise.  
Poi Yacov si lamentava, di Yuri: gli somigliava più di quanto chiunque di loro era disposto a credere.  
A volte il problema non era la mancanza di possibilità o di capacità, ma la mancanza dell’ispirazione: e quello era un gran seccatura.  
Il cellulare suonò.  
Sullo schermo Victor lesse il nome di una pattinatrice che aveva frequentato anni prima.  
Arricciò il naso: no, non aveva voglia che gli fosse rovinata quella splendida, perfetta mattina.  
Finalmente smise.  
Iniziò a scorrere velocemente la pagine dei siti sportivi. La sua esibizione era stata notevole e pure era stata accolta molto favorevolmente.  
Un sito pubblicava, al posto della solita, banale foto di lui con le braccia al cielo, oppure di lui durante il programma, il selfie che Yuri aveva postato due giorni prima, di loro due assieme durante un riscaldamento.  
Lo sguardo da piccolo Plisetsky era sempre, perfettamente nel personaggio, un po’ imbronciato – e di nuovo, ancora, Victor si trovò a fantasticare di trovare davvero una breccia in lui.  
L’avrebbe dovuto spezzare?  
Troppo violento, troppo volgare.  
Avrebbe voluto come spogliarlo, strato per strato, per rivelare la sua fragilità.  
Voleva vedere la sua sensibilità come si sarebbe esibita sul ghiaccio, se li avesse avvinti e incantai, se li avesse lasciati tutti senza fiato – oh sì che l’avrebbe fatto, ne era cero.  
Sarebbe stato meraviglioso.  
Ma era un piano ambizioso.  
Sbuffò.  
Avrebbe dovuto procedere con cautela e la giusta decisione, ma per prima cosa, andava messo in moto tutto.  
E quest’ultima cosa non era così semplice come sembrava.  
C’era così tanto da scoprire e così poche possibilità per partire nel modo giusto!  
Scosse il capo.  
Sorrise a un filmato di un cagnolino che stava per addormentarsi.  
Cancellò una decina di mail che non valevano neppure il tempo che ci si metteva a leggerne il titolo, di vecchia amici, o conoscenti o semplici rompiscatole.  
Scorse rapidamente la sua agenda per vedere di non essersi dimenticato nulla.  
Poi intercettò una condivisione di Georgi.  
Un filmato di un pattinatore di media fascia, giapponese.  
Yuuri Katsuki.  
Aggrottò la fronte.  
Lo conosceva?  
Sì, certo che sì. Di vista.  
Ultimamente non aveva fatto grandi cose, però..  
Restò immobile di fronte a questo pattinatore ripetere il suo stesso programma. Era come vedersi in uno specchio deformante. Era come intravedere se stesso nascosto nelle pieghe di un altro corpo, di un’altra anima.  
Questo era ciò che intendeva quando diceva metterci passione: la propria individualità spiccava, brillante, all'interno anche dello stesso identico esercizio.  
Nessuno avrebbe potuto confondere l’esibizione di Katsuki con la sua: erano totalmente differenti, se pure formalmente molto simili.  
Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, e lo rivide da capo, aggrottando appena la fronte.  
Sorrise.  
Uno spiraglio, era questo che cercava, no?  
Digitò il suo nome, scorse i dati che aveva trovato.  
E forse, lo spiraglio aveva trovato lui.  
\---

Il volo, poi trovarlo era stato facile.  
Ad Hasetsu non c’erano molti pattinatori di un certo livello, immaginava.  
Rise di fronte a quello Yuuri – che strana, buffa coincidenza!  
“Ti rimetterò in forma! - gli aveva promesso – E sarò il tuo coach!”  
Ovviamente, l’avrebbe fatto.  
Victor aveva molte cose, in mente, da fare.  
Ma, soprattutto, doveva fare una bella foto.  
Lui, con, sullo sfondo, l’immagine del castello, ben visibile, chiaramente indicato e geotaggato.  
Pubblicò l’immagine con un sorriso.  
Yuuri lo guardò leggermente perplesso.  
“Che.. succede? Sei strano..”  
Victor sorrise a lui esattamente nello stesso modo in cui sapeva sorridere al mondo.  
Ora sarebbe bastato aspettare.  
Yuri sarebbe venuto a reclamare la soddisfazione di un debito, non si sarebbe tirato indietro.  
E lì, lontano da tutto e da tutti, Victor avrebbe trasformato entrambi.

**Author's Note:**

> Il valore di un paio di pattini in Russia è stato da me supposto!


End file.
